


Rebellion.

by thepinballer



Series: Marya D. [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbianism, Short Story, fucking SHOCKER, i guess, me writing about marya again?, oof, self discovery, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Marya rebels quietly.





	Rebellion.

Marya has always been an ideal daughter. Even at a young age, she’s never been one for tantrums, nor has she ever taken crayon to the walls. She reads her books and she reads them both quickly and thoroughly. She sits politely at dinner. She enjoys going to church, and doesn’t mind school. She is seen, never heard.

 

It’s all okay, she supposes, none of it is particularly interesting- except for church, which is fantastic. It’s simply the fact that no other rebellion is fun enough to endure the pain her family would put her through, and vice versa. No matter how hard she can kick or how loud she can scream, she knows that she will still have to read her books and go to school and church.

 

But this act of rebellion is exhilarating. The feeling of skin against skin, her hand on a soft thigh and her lips against a feminine, diamond-clad neck- it’s a good enough feeling to make one slip into church a little late and slip out a little early. She pulls back to revel in the way their lipstick has smeared together before diving back into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her lover’s soft waist. 

 

Marya’s breath catches for a moment as their breasts press awkwardly together, being remind of exactly what and who she’s doing. For a moment, she’s overcome with feelings of guilt and regret, but then her pretty one-night stand makes a completely useless noise, and Marya  instantly dissolves.

 

When she wakes up alone, a note in loopy handwriting left on her dresser, Marya can’t help but feel a little peeved. She went into the whole situation knowing exactly what she was looking for and what would happen, only to be sad that she knew the ending.

 

Perhaps Marya still has time. Perhaps she doesn’t. But she’ll always have her little acts of rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> hhfjjfj hmu on tumblr @you-will-not-enter-my-house


End file.
